Falling, Yes I Am Falling
by GlindaFied26
Summary: It's suprising how much you realize when you are falling off of your broomstick. KatieOliver oneshot. Title a song by The Beatles, but not a songfic.


"BELL, ARE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT ALL!?!?!?"

I snapped out of my dream state and whipped my head around, looking for the source of the yell. Yup, just what I thought. Oliver James Wood, obsessed and weird Quidditch captain extraordinaire. To bad I have better lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLIV-"

Suddenly something, it looked like a small pie (don't ask) came out of the pure blue sky and knocked the side of my head with such force that even a Muggle baseball bat couldn't have hurt me as much.

I felt my self slip off the side of my Cleansweep Ten (the newest model) and I opened my eyes. I could hear faint noises that sounded like some people yelling, but as if I were under water, and they were above. The wind whooshed around me, in a peaceful, almost perfect way.

But there was this small, nagging feeling in the little corner of your brain that tells you when something is out of place. Hmm…what could it be? I had wonderful friends…and no enemies for the most part (not counting those Slytherin gits of course)…I wasn't in a relationship of any sort…

Then it came to me. Oliver.

Why was I thinking of him? Was it because he was my captain and I knew he would be upset if I got hurt and couldn't play? No, that wasn't it. Maybe…maybe…man my head hurts…I wonder which of the Weasley twins did this. Remind me to-

Oliver. Oliver James Wood. I always thought that name sounded like music when it came to my lips.

Oliver has always been my best friend, not just my captain. And now he was something more. I was filled to the brim, and bursting, like when you pour Coke into a glass and you put too much and it might go over…you can see it rising above the rim…a little arc just about overflowing…but it doesn't. My love for Oliver was like that Coke. There was enough of it to make it true, but not so much that it was foolish for some one so young.

The wind was getting louder now. Filling my ears and stirring my senses.

Above me I could see a person on a broomstick racing towards me, reaching out to catch my fall. It was Oliver. He could make a very good seeker if he was always this fast. His panicked face might freak out the opposing teams seeker and make him slow down and lose sight of the Snitch. I should tell Oliver this.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into his arms. We landed gently on the ground.

"Katie! Katie! Oh Katie you can't do this to me! Katie? Are you there? Please be there Katie. For me?" Oliver sounded like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but open my eyes.

"Katie! You're alive! Oh dear god your alive!"

"Yes Oliver, contrary to popular belief, I am alive." You had to laugh at his antics.

"Well, that's quite a fall you had there. Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Oliver looks so cute with that little worry line on his forehead.

"NO WAY! I am NOT going to that old bat, I am perfectly fine." I hated the hospital wing. Goodness knows I've been there enough.

"If you're sure. I'm going to call of practice for now." I heard him yell to the others to hit the showers; they could visit with me later. I was vaguely aware that he was still holding me.

"So Katie, how was that fall, did you learn anything interesting from it?"

"Actually, I did. I learned that I should kill the Weasley twins. And that I'm in love with somebody."

"Yup, those Weasley twins. Can't live with 'em, can't-"Oliver paled. "What was that last part?"

"I'm in love with somebody." Oliver was so funny when he was scared.

"Care to elaborate?" His face was priceless.

"He has rich, brown hair and hazel eyes. He's smart and funny and is the captain of his Quidditch team. He's in my house." I smiled, hoping he would catch on.

"Quidditch…captain…Gryffindor…oh…" Realization dawned on him. He smiled down on me, relief evident on his face. "He seems familiar, any chance I know him?"

I smiled. "I think there's a possibility. Then Oliver James swooped down and kissed me full on the mouth. Who knew falling could result in so much?

**I'm not sure if I like this, but I was bored out of my mind one day and Katie/Oliver came into my head. I know it's really short, but you read it anyway. I am aware that there are a bazillion one shots that have Katie falling blah blah blah, but this is my take on it. Whoa. I just read it through again. Good thing I did that. Yikes. Anyway, tell me what you think and REVIEW!! Press that tiny little periwinkle button that says GO!! and ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! WOOHOO!! (I JUST HAD A WHOLE TWO LITER BOTTLE OF COKE!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Oh crap, man down.**


End file.
